Goodbye
by Iluvpurpleandblack99
Summary: A songfic about Heather and Alejandro's complicated romance. No flames please!


AN: Bolded is the character talking. The italics is the song. Enjoy! :D

_"I'm everything you know, _

_You wonder friend or foe_

_I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow_

_And then you spit me out, _

_Your stomach full of doubt_

_Now you're faking every word out of your mouth_

_And when you won't let go, _

_It's all about control_

_Understand I'm born to lead you will follow_

_Now I don't wanna stay, _

_and I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when I say"_

**Heather: "You always talk about me because I'm all you understand. We are Enemies and Lovers at times. I always win and _you _know that. It hurts you to know I always win, I know it. When you take control, you feel guilty. You're an actor Alejandro. I remember with Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney how you played them. You wouldn't stop until they lost the game because to you it's all about control. You are my pawn so, you better understand that I lead you around not the other way around. I am getting sick of you and I'm leaving. You don't listen to me so I'll make it Clearer."**

_"Goodbye, _

_so long, _

_nice try, _

_I'm gone_

_If you don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret, _

_running away from here_

_So I say goodbye again (x2)"_

**Heather: "I'm leaving you forever in fact, I'm already gone. You can't handle the fact that I'm better than you. You keep saying we were equal. I don't like being called a LIAR AND WRONG! I won't forget about you or they way you made me feel on the inside. It made me feel like I was SECOND BEST! I don't regret getting away from you because you were only holding me back. Do I have to keep say goodbye because you still can't understand?"**

_"And now it's there to see, you've forgotten me_

_Ever since I was the prince among the thieves_

_So you hold me down, _

_Strip away my crown_

_Can't contain me knowing all the truth I've found_

_Always thinking small, helping me to fall_

_Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all_

_I don't wanna stay_

_and I'm running away_

_Don't you hear me when i say"_

**Heather: "I'm sad to see you have forgotten me. I was the best of the best and yet you don't even give a shit about me anymore. You took my prized possession, my crown and became the ruler of the world. I can still ruin you because I've found out about your little affair with _Courtney_. You still are the dumbest person ever and you made me look like a good person instead of an evil person which, I totally am. Your still jealous of my relationship with Justin aren't you? Still feel my hate for you? I feel yours too. I don't wanna stay near you so, me and Justin are leaving to another city. Adios, Al."**

_"Goodbye,_

_so long,_

_nice try, _

_I'm gone_

_If you don't like being second_

_I don't like being wrong_

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret, running away from here_

_You think you see the world, _

_but you see nothing (x2)_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end_

_So I say goodbye again"_

**Alejandro: "I don't need idiotas around like you _Heather. _I'm leaving because you always treat me like I'm second best. I don't like being wrong about anything. I still hate you! I won't ever regret leaving your culo _Heather. _You think you know everything don't you! You aren't Oprah and you are to shallow to see anything but yourself in this world. Your life will end worse than mine in the end. Just like karma intended. Goodbye you perra!"**

_"Don't hit me with your fears, _

_I don't fit with your ideas_

_You missed what I'm about, _

_I earned my way out_

_And in the end,_

_I say goodbye again"_

**Alejandro: "I'm not scared of sumo wrestlers unlike you. I don't understand your ideas of the world. Thank god for that! You can't understand that I'm a chick magnet to every girl in the world. Just being with you gave me an headache. God knows how much I suffered and gave me a way out. In the grand scheme of things, I say goodbye to you."**

_"I won't forget,_

_the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret,_

_running away from here_

_I won't forget, _

_the way you made me feel_

_I won't regret,_

_so I say goodbye again'_

_Goodbye, _

_so long,_

_nice try, _

_I'm gone (x4)_

_So I say goodbye again"_

**Alejandro: "I won't forget all those nights you tried to make me feel like crap. I don't regret leaving you because you hated me and the same goes for you. I won't forget when you used to make me feel like I was king of the world. I know you don't regret leaving as well. So, Forget me if you want but, I will laugh at your attempts at the end because I will be gone."**

AN: Did this story suck? Sorry if it did. I write for fun but, I would appreciate it if I got reviews. The song is Goodbye by: SR- 71 check it out. Thanks for reading :D This is the newly edited version of the song-fic I did.


End file.
